More than Just Friends
by aquarius12285
Summary: SPD The sequel to A Day at the Beach. After that fateful day at the beach, Sky and Syd start to become more than just friends. Sky and Syd centric.
1. Chapter 1 Sky's POV

Disclaimer: I do not own PR.

A/N: This is the sequel to A Day at the Beach. I made a whole separate story because well they are no longer at the beach. Whereas A Day at the Beach was essentially one chapter told in two perspectives, this is going to be longer.

**More than Just Friends**

Chapter I

Sky's POV

We just got back from confining another one of Gruumm's goons. The goon that we had just got done confining wasn't anything special. It was nothing we rangers couldn't handle. You'd think Gruumm would take a hint and find a stronger monster to send down to Earth, but alas he hasn't. That's fine with me though. I certainly can't complain. Gruumm sends a goon down to Earth. We defeat the goon before it gets into a giant robot that was supplied by Broodwing. We then proceed to destroy the giant robot and contain the criminal. Yep, that's pretty much the routine. Speaking of routine the worst part of Gruumm sending so many goons is the paperwork that we have to do afterwards.

"Hey Sky, do you have the paperwork filled out yet?" Jack asked.

I didn't even bother looking at Jack nor answering his question. I don't feel the need to answer his question. Does he not see the stack of papers on the table before me? Oh yeah sure, he volunteers himself to file the report. That's the easy part. In the meantime, I'm stuck filling out a heaping mound of paperwork just so the goon that we just captured can be kept in a prison facility.

"Not yet Jack. It might still take me awhile, so you can check back later," I answered although I wanted to say something to the effect of how unfair it is that he abused his powers as red ranger by taking the easy task of filing the report while designating me to fill out the paperwork. Jack nodded his head and left my room. I completed filling out a packet of paperwork. Great. Only about 20 more to go!

"Hey Jack, is Sky in his room?" I heard Syd ask.

Oh great! That's the last thing I need is Syd coming in here and bugging me while I'm trying to fill out paperwork. It's not that I came in my room to fill out the paperwork because I was avoiding her. It's just that I like to have my own privacy when it comes to doing things like this.

"Yeah, but he's filling out paperwork still. With that being said, you might not want to disturb him. You know how crabby Sky can get when you interrupt him while he's working," Jack replied.

Crabby? I don't get crabby when people interrupt me while I'm working! Yeah sure I usually give people a 'What do you want?' or 'I'm kind of busy here!' when they interrupt me, but that doesn't mean that I'm crabby! By the way, real smooth Jack! Talk about me to Syd while standing right outside the door to my room pretending as though I can't hear what you are saying about me. Then the hallway became silent. Several minutes passed and Syd didn't enter my room. To be honest, I was disappointed that Syd didn't come in to see me. I refocused on the work at hand and noticed that I had written Syd's name all over the page of paperwork that I was currently on. I crumpled it up and threw it in the trash can. I guess I'll have to do that page over again.

XXXXXXXXXX

A few hours later, I had finally finished the paperwork. My hands were all inky from the pen that I was using to fill out the paperwork, so I decided to go to the bathroom to wash my hands before I took the paperwork to Cruger. Our bedrooms don't have bathrooms in it, so everyone has to share a common bathroom facility. There are five toilet stalls, five sinks, and five showers in this common bathroom. There's not a separate one for the girls, so guys and girls alike use this common bathroom. Having been at the Academy for as long as I have, I know when a good time to use the bathroom is and when not to use the bathroom unless of course I want to wait in line.

I entered the bathroom and found it empty with the exception of someone was using the shower. Like I said, I know when a good time to use the bathroom is. I walked over to a sink and washed my hands. When I was done, I couldn't find any hand towels in the bathroom, so I grabbed that bath towel that was hanging on the side of the door to one of the showers. That was the only towel available and I needed my hands dried, so I took it. Just as I pulled it off the rack on the side of the door, the shower water was turned off and the door slid open.

"Ahh!" Syd shrieked covering up her cleavage with her arms.

"Oh God! I'm sorry Syd!" I said turning away so as not to look at her wet, naked, beautiful body.

She snatched the bath towel from my hands and I assume she wrapped it around herself. I was too embarrassed over what had happened to do anything except for blush and hang my head.

"I didn't even know anyone else was in here! Why did you snatch my bath towel by the way? Aren't their any hand towels in here? Wait a second. Did you do that on purpose?" Syd asked poking me in between my shoulder blades.

I cautiously turned around to face her making sure she had in fact wrapped the towel around herself. I noticed she was glowering at me. Syd looks so cute angry.

"Um…no there aren't any hand towels in here, which is why I grabbed your bath towel. I was going to return it and then you uh opened the shower door and uh yeah," I answered trying all the while to stop myself from blushing.

Syd was looking at an area below my belt and her eyes widened and she let out a soft gasp before storming out of the bathroom. On her way out, she slipped on the bathroom floor and was about to fall flat on her back, until I caught her in my arms before she hit the floor.

"Are you ok?" I asked immediately.

We both gazed into each other's eyes. Nothing was said. There was just silence. Then, I realized I was still holding onto her, and helped her regain her balance before letting loose of her. I let out a nervous laugh.

"I uh…have to turn in that paperwork to Cruger, so um…I'm going to go now," I said before leaving the bathroom.

XXXXXXXXXX

After I had turned in the paperwork to Cruger, I stopped by the linen closet and grabbed five hand towels just so no other cadets would find themselves in a similar embarrassing situation. I also grabbed a bath towel and headed to the bathroom to take a cold shower and possibly stop having impure thoughts of Syd naked. I stopped by my room and grabbed a clean uniform, a pair of socks, and a clean pair of boxers before heading to the bathroom. I got undressed and neatly folded my dirty laundry before setting it on the floor. I set my clean clothes on one of the sinks. I hung my bath towel on the side of a shower door and went to take a cold shower.

"How could I be such an idiot? Syd probably hates me now!" I said aloud to myself.

Just then, someone slid the shower door open while the shower was still running.

"There now we're ev…wow!" Syd commented licking her lips.

Without any hesitation, I turned my back to Syd while fuming internally. The shower was still running.

"Syd! What are you doing? I didn't open the shower door while you were still taking a shower!" I shouted with my back still to Syd.

I heard Syd let out a yelp although I'm not sure why as my back was to her.

"Sky! Are you taking a cold shower? I don't believe it!" Syd exclaimed.

As angry as Syd was with me, I was just as angry at her. How dare she open the shower door when she knew full well that the shower was running! Uh-oh. I saw Syd take both my clean and dirty laundry and leave the bathroom. Just great! What am I going to do now?

"Syd! This isn't funny! Get back here with my clothes!" I shouted.

I turned off the shower water and went to grab my bath towel, but it wasn't there. What was I supposed to do now? Chase after her naked? There were hand towels, but that wasn't good for covering much. I closed the shower door and sat down in the shower hoping that Bridge, Jack, or some guy would use the bathroom sometime soon.

XXXXXXXXXX

I don't know how long it was before Bridge finally came into the bathroom because after all I didn't have a watch on me, but it seemed like forever.

"Bridge, could you do me a favor?" I asked out loud.

I heard something fall on the bathroom floor.

"Sky? Is that you? Where are you?" Bridge questioned.

"I'm in the shower. Follow my voice," I called back.

Bridge opened the shower door to find me sitting in the shower naked. His jaw dropped open.

"What are you doing in a shower naked? I mean I know people take showers naked and all, but what I meant was didn't you bring any clothes with you to get dressed? Didn't you at least bring a towel?" Bridge asked.

I let out a deep sigh. The others weren't going to let me live this moment down for a long time to come. They still were giving me a hard time about my not knowing how to swim, and that had happened only yesterday, but now just my luck, this will further my embarrassment.

"I did bring clothes and a towel, but Syd ran off with them before I got out of the shower to get dressed," I replied.

Bridge had a confused look on his face.

"What do you mean Syd ran off with your clothes?" Bridge asked.

Was this interrogation really necessary Bridge? Why can't you just go and get me some clothes, so I wouldn't have to sit naked in a shower?

"Long story. Look, will you go get me some clothes?" I asked bringing his interrogation to an abrupt halt.

Bridge appeared to be contemplating what he was going to do. Oh God, tell me he is not going to leave me naked in the shower!

"Ok, but I want to know the details later," Bridge said before leaving the bathroom to fetch me some clothes.

XXXXXXXXXX

After Bridge had brought me some clothes and I had gotten dressed, I made my way to Syd's room to give her a piece of my mind. Ooh she has no idea how sorry she's going to be for running off with my clothes like she did, not to mention opening the shower door on me while I was taking a shower! As soon as I made it to her room, I didn't even bother knocking. I saw Syd was alone in her room, and that's all that mattered.

"You have some nerve pulling a prank like that on me Sydney! Once Cruger finds out about this…" I started to shout before Syd walked up to me and silenced me by kissing me on the lips.

As soon as that happened, I forgot that I was supposed to be angry at Syd. I was too enthralled with enjoying the kiss. The kiss totally took me by surprise, but in a good way. Her arms were wrapped around my neck as she deepened the kiss between us. Then, much to my dismay, she stopped the kiss and pulled her head back.

"You were saying?" she asked mischievously.

TBC

**Don't forget to R&R! No flames please!**


	2. Chapter 1 Syd's POV

Disclaimer: Disney owns PR. The song that Syd sings appeared in the episode "Zapped".

A/N: This is Syd's POV of what happened during Chapter I. This is how this story is going to work. I introduce one chapter, and then I tell that chapter in both Syd's and Sky's POV. If you don't like this writing format, then I guess just wait until the next chapter to start reading again.

Chapter I

Syd's POV

We just came back from defeating one of Gruumm's minions. For an evil emperor whose conquered many galaxies, he's sure having a hard time conquering Earth isn't he? Jack just distributed the tasks regarding the paperwork that we have to do afterwards. Jack volunteered Sky to fill out the paperwork. Jack was to file the report. The rest of us had to do nothing. That's fine with me. Fighting monsters I can do. Training I can do. Paperwork, I rather not. Bridge, Z, and I headed to the common room for some rest and relaxation. Bridge went over and propped himself against a wall in a handstand position to do some thinking. I'm not sure what he's thinking about, but it's one of those Bridge things that you just don't want to ask about. Z and I plopped down on the couch.

"You have a thing for Sky don't you Syd?" Z asked.

Wow! Talk about a random question! I wonder what gave Z that impression. Oh, wait a second. I **did** kiss Sky twice yesterday at the beach. Maybe that's what she was referring to.

"Come again?" I replied trying to play it off.

Z pulled a Sky and rolled her eyes at me. Wait a second. Did I just say she 'pulled a Sky'? Since when does someone rolling their eyes equate to them having 'pulled a Sky'? Why am I even thinking about Sky right now?

"I saw you checking out Sky's butt while we were battling that monster today! If I didn't know any better, I'd say you purposely stayed behind Sky just so you could enjoy the view!" Z exclaimed.

I felt my cheeks begin to heat up. I was really embarrassed that Z noticed that. I thought she was supposed to be focused on bringing in the monster not observing whether I was or wasn't checking out Sky's nice, tight, yummy, scrumptious behind. Oh dear. Get a hold of yourself Syd!

"I have no idea what you are talking about Z! You **know** how Sky is! Sky is always rushing into battle. So, of course, I'd be behind him!" I countered.

Z started snickering. I have no idea why though. I didn't say anything that was **that** funny now did I?

"I know you were behind Sky Syd. Speaking of **behind**, you like Sky's **behind **don't you?" Z asked.

I don't know what Z's problem was, but she was really starting to make me uncomfortable. It's not my fault that Sky looks smoking in spandex! It's not my fault if spandex accentuates certain features of Sky's gorgeous body! I went to find my Prince Charming…or…uh…Sky because it certainly beats getting teased by Z.

XXXXXXXXXX

I knew that Sky was still probably filling out paperwork, but the question was where? I kind of felt bad that Sky had to fill out all that paperwork by himself. It would have been fairer if Jack had Bridge and Z help him out or something. Well, let's see. Sky wasn't in the common room, so maybe he's in his bedroom. I made my way to Sky's bedroom, and just as I was about to arrive, I saw Jack come out from Sky's bedroom.

"Hey Jack, is Sky in his room?" I asked.

Jack gave me this weird look like 'Why are you looking for Sky?' Why does everyone seem to think that there is something going on between Sky and me? There is nothing going on between Sky and me! Would I like there to be something going on between Sky and me? Yes, but that doesn't change the fact that there's nothing **currently** going on between Sky and me!

"Yeah, but he's filling out paperwork still. With that being said, you might not want to disturb him. You know how crabby Sky can get when you interrupt him while he's working," Jack answered.

Hold the phone. Did Jack just say Sky gets crabby when **I** interrupt him? Or was his '**you**' a general 'you' that meant someone? I'm sure Sky gets crabby when anyone interrupts him while he's working, not just me. Sky is your typical workaholic. Wait a second. Or maybe Sky is just trying to **avoid** me. Well, if that's the case, two can play at **that** game Sky! I decided to head to my room and **avoid** Sky.

XXXXXXXXXX

When I got to my room, I lay down in bed and tried to take a nap. That was easier said than done though as I just lay there wide awake thinking about Sky. Why was I thinking about Sky so much? I've known Sky for a good two years now and he's never been on my mind like he is now. Why then all of a sudden am I finding myself attracted to him?

"Why can't I get Sky out of my mind Peanuts? Could it be because I saw him in nothing but boxers for the first time in my life yesterday? Perhaps it's because I saw how gorgeous Sky looks when he's all wet for the first time in my life yesterday? Maybe it's because we work together and we live under the same roof together?" I asked my stuffed elephant, Peanuts.

If you were to ask me a couple of years ago if I had any romantic feelings toward Sky, I'd say you had to be out of your mind. If you were to ask me before we became power rangers the same question, I'd say you were delusional. Wait. That had to be it. Ever since we have become power rangers, Sky has changed. Granted he didn't change all at once, but gradually he did change. He loosened up more. He started to come out of his shell. He became less of a lone wolf. He actually did things with the rest of the team. He actually hung out with the rest of the team. Come to think of it, I actually got to know more about Sky ever since he was assigned the role of blue ranger.

"Who am I kidding though Peanuts? Like Sky would want to date me, the S.P.D. princess! He and I are practically polar opposites! Besides, he's too wanted! I mean what chance do I stand of dating Sky when practically every female cadet in this Academy also wants to date Sky?" I asked Peanuts who was sitting on my chest.

XXXXXXXXXX

I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up it was nearly three hours later. I grabbed a change of clothes and headed to the common bathroom to take a shower because I had a severe case of bed head. I stopped by the linen closet on the way and grabbed a bath towel, and then I proceeded to the bathroom.

There was nobody else in the bathroom when I got there. I got undressed, put my change of clothes on the sink, and my towel on the rack on the shower door. I stepped into the shower, closed the door and turned on the water. I started to sing in the shower because that is a habit of mine. The song I sang was from my self-titled, double platinum cd.

_Me, me, me, me now/ Let's talk about/ Me, me, me, me yeah./ So tired of talking, talking me./ __Let's talk about you./ __Tell me what do you think of/ __Me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me now/ __Let's talk about…_

I sang this song over and over while I took my shower. Out of all the songs on my cd, this was my favorite. I wonder what Sky thinks of me. I wonder if he is attracted to me like I'm attracted to him. Wait a second. Am I still thinking about Sky? I turned off the shower and opened the shower door to see Sky standing there.

"Ahh!" I screamed while covering up my breasts with my arms as best I could.

"Oh God! I'm sorry Syd!" Sky said as he turned away from me.

I snatched the bath towel from Sky's hands and wrapped it around my body making sure to cover my cleavage. A little late to be sorry now Sky considering that you already saw me naked!

"I didn't even know anyone else was in here! Why did you snatch my bath towel by the way? Aren't there any bath towels in here? Wait a second. Did you do that on purpose?" I asked poking Sky in between the shoulder blades with every word of my last question.

Sky slowly turned around to face me. I just glowered at him for his pathetic attempt to be polite and respectful when he just saw me come out of the shower naked! Wow! Sky looks so cute when he is guilty. Is he blushing?

"Um…no there aren't any hand towels in here, which is why I grabbed your bath towel. I was going to return it and then you uh opened the shower door and uh yeah," Sky said.

Awww! Was Sky stuttering? Sky sounds so adorable when he stutters! Just then, something caught my attention. I noticed a bulge in Sky's pants. My eyes widened and I let out a soft gasp before storming out of the bathroom. My feet were still wet though, and that caused me to slip on the floor. I thought I was going to land on my back when I felt a strong pair of arms catch me before any harm was done.

"Are you ok?" Sky asked instantaneously.

I didn't respond to his question. I just gazed into his eyes as he gazed into mine. A silence filled the bathroom as we both remained in that position. Sky then helped me to my feet and let go of me. He laughed nervously.

"I uh…have to turn in that paperwork to Cruger, so um…I'm going to go now," Sky said before leaving the bathroom.

I just stood there and watched him leave the bathroom grateful that Sky was there to catch me. Then I remembered the bulge in Sky's pants and decided Sky would get his just desserts for a) having a bulge in his pants and b) for seeing me naked in the bathroom.

XXXXXXXXXX

It wasn't long before I figured Sky would go in to take a shower. I mean I don't think he'd want to walk around the Academy with a bulge in his pants. I hid in the supply closet where the mops, brooms, and things of that sort are, which conveniently was located close to the bathroom. Sure enough, I eventually heard someone enter the bathroom and odds were that it was Sky. At least I hoped it was. I didn't want to barge in on somebody and have it **not **be Sky. I crept out of the supply closet and quietly shut the door before sneaking into the bathroom. It was definitely Sky in the shower. I heard shower water running and I saw Sky's clothes on the floor and on the sink. Yep, only Sky would fold his dirty laundry.

"How could I be such an idiot? Syd probably hates me now!" I heard Sky say.

Aww. Sky, I could never hate you. I didn't care for you seeing me come out of the shower naked, but I don't hate you. You're not an idiot Sky. At least you're not an idiot **all** of the time. When you are though, you're **my** idiot. Wait a second. I'm supposed to be mad at Sky. I opened the shower door.

"There now we're ev…wow!" I exclaimed licking my lips at the sight before me.

Seeing Sky naked is a dream come true. I'm sure every girl at the Academy dreams of seeing Sky naked. And I thought Sky looked hot wet yesterday. He looks even better a second time! Sky has such an amazing body. It looks like it was sculpted out of granite. No! Sky, why are you turning away from me?

"Syd! What are you doing? I didn't open the shower door while you were taking a shower!" Sky yelled.

Maybe, but I'm glad that **I** opened the shower door while **you** were taking a shower Sky. I reached my hand out to touch Sky, when I felt how cold the shower water was. I yelped as soon as it touched my hand.

"Sky! Are you taking a cold shower? I don't believe it!" I hollered.

**I** am the only one who is allowed to have impure thoughts of **you** Mr. I saw Sky's clothes on the sink, and I got a great idea. I scooped up his clothes in my arms and made sure to also grab his bath towel and left the bathroom. That should teach him a thing or two.

"Syd! This isn't funny! Get back here with my clothes!" I heard Sky shout.

Why should I do that Sky? I like this idea so much better.

XXXXXXXXXX

I made my way back to my room with Sky's clothes and bath towel in tow. I found Z lying on her bed with her headphones on. When she saw me come in, she took off her headphones and sat up on her bed.

"What are you doing with Sky's clothes or do I even want to know?" Z asked.

Oh yeah, real funny Z! Not! How was I going to explain this to Z? Was it even necessary for me to explain myself to Z? I decided to tell her anyways. It was better than having her ask me questions about it until I gave in and told her.

"Sky saw me come out of the shower naked, so I decided to get him back by stealing his clothes while he was taking a shower. The best part was that I actually saw Sky taking a shower. Oh, that totally made my day!" I explained.

Z's jaw dropped open after I had finished giving my explanation. Then she started cracking up.

"Wow Syd! Where do I even start? I can't believe Sky saw you naked! I can only imagine his reaction to that! Stealing his clothes? Isn't that a little evil of you Syd? You may call it payback, but I call it flirting," Z remarked.

It wasn't flirting, it **was** payback. How could Z see that as flirting? Why is Z so convinced that Sky and I are more than just friends? I just glared at Z.

"Wait until Jack and Bridge hear about this!" Z exclaimed as she got out of bed and left the room to find the red and green rangers.

I sat down on my bed and hugged Peanuts. I let out a dreamy sigh.

"Peanuts, did I ever tell you that I love my job? I mean I get to be around a hot guy like Sky every day of the week. Granted, I usually only see him in uniform, but still he looks hot even in his uniform. Did you ever notice how you can see Sky's muscular chest muscles even with his uniform on? Our uniforms are nice and snug, but I like snug especially on Sky's uniform," I said.

Just then, I saw Sky barge into my room. What the heck? That's in direct violation of rule 4708-B. 'Cadets will not enter another cadet's living quarters without invitation.'

"You have some nerve pulling a prank like that on me Sydney! Once Cruger finds out about this…" Sky said before I cut him off by planting a kiss on Sky's lips.

Once that happened, I forgot that Sky was breaking an S.P.D. rule at all. I was too into the kiss. I loved kissing Sky. I loved being with Sky. It just felt right to me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and started to kiss him more passionately. Then, I decided I'd stop as that was a good enough surprise for now. I pulled my head back.

"You were saying?" I asked mischievously.

TBC

**R&R. No flames please.**


	3. Chapter 2 Sky's POV

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

A/N: I realize that I haven't updated my fics in a _really _long time, but I've finally got around to doing so now. _Please _forgive me. This, by the way, takes place the day after Chapter I.

**More than Just Friends**

Chapter II

Sky's POV

It was just another day at the Academy. Gruumm must have been taking a day off or something because he did not even bother to send one of his goons to attack the city. I can't complain though. I'm all about duty and everything, but this superhero stuff sure takes it out of you.

All of a sudden, my mind drifted back to the kiss that Syd and I shared yesterday. Does that mean that Syd has feelings for me? Or was it just a caught in the moment one time thing? I guess there's only one way to find out. I had to ask Syd. As I made my way to her room, I rehearsed in my head exactly what it was I would say to her.

I could say, "That was some kiss yesterday!" No, that won't do. It's too direct. I could try…oh who I am I kidding? There's no way to ask her what the kiss was all about without mentioning the kiss. I'm just going to have to be direct. Yeah, that's what I'll do. I'll be fine. I'll…

"Sky, are you ok?" Syd asked with a look of concern etched on her face.

Was I already at her room? That sure was fast. My heart started to race. Here I was in her room, and I hadn't even worked out in my head what I would say to her. I swallowed a lump that was beginning to form in my throat.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask?" I said.

"Well for starters, you seem to be deep in thought. Secondly, you must have been so deep in thought that you became unaware of your surroundings because you're not at the doorway to my room, you're all the way in my room," Syd replied.

Was I? I looked around. I guess Syd's right. I'm a good five feet in her room. Nice move Tate! You're in direct violation of rule 4708-B. 'Cadets will not enter another cadet's living quarters without invitation.' Here goes nothing.

"I was just doing some thinking about what happened yesterday. You know, when we kissed. Do you have feelings for me? Because that wasn't exactly the first time you and I have kissed. Now I know relationships are frowned upon at the Academy since we're supposed to keep things strictly professional, but I don't care. I say let them frown. Unless of course you don't have feelings for me, which in that case, forget what I just said." I said. Wow, I'm starting to sound like Bridge.

Syd walked up to me and we shared a brief kiss. "Does _**that** _answer your question?" Syd asked.

It sure did. I felt like I was soaring at that moment. A mischievous smile appeared on my face. There's no harm in having a little fun.

"I'm afraid I didn't get that, so do you mind telling me again?" I asked wagging my eyebrows.

Syd giggled. We kissed again. This time it was longer, and I was so glad that it was longer. I wished I could stay in this moment forever. Our lips parted.

"Say, do you feel like doing something later tonight?" Syd asked.

"What did you have in mind?" I asked.

"Well, how about dinner and a movie? What time are you off tonight?" Syd asked.

Hold the phone. Is Syd asking me out on a date? Hey, I thought the guy was supposed to ask the girl!

"7 and you?" I replied.

"5, but that's ok. It'll probably take that long for me to get ready anyways," Syd answered.

Ha, don't I know it! I don't mind Syd getting all pretty and dressed up just for me. Wow, I **_really_** like the sound of that.

"Alright, well I'll stop by say around 7:30?" I said.

"Ok, it's a date!" Syd replied cheerfully.

A date? I'll have to get used to the sound of that. I hadn't dated in a _**very** _long time. It's not that I didn't get offers, but I've just been so busy with work that I haven't really had time to date. I noticed Syd ran off somewhere all excited. It's safe to say she went to tell Z about what just happened. Those two tell each other **_everything_**.

XXXXXXXXXX

Though the day seemed to drag on forever, 7 o'clock finally came. I had to hurry up and get ready for my date with Syd. That would have to wait though. There was something I had to do first. I went to the parking garage and got on my bike. I couldn't show up at Syd's door empty handed. Flowers. I needed to get Syd flowers.

After returning from buying Syd a bouquet of pink carnations, I entered my room to pick what I would wear. As the door to my room opened, I saw Bridge sitting cross legged on my bed.

"So, I hear you and Syd are going on a date tonight? It's about time! How do I know? Well, Syd told Z and Z told me. Ever since we went to the beach on our day off, you two have been crushing on each other. Don't think that we haven't picked up on you and Syd flirting with each other because we have. Wait. Or is it don't think that we have picked up on…wait, no that's not right. I was right the first time." Bridge said.

I rolled my eyes. Bridge was being his typical self. Rambling on like there was no tomorrow. "Yeah, ok. That's nice Bridge, but I have to get ready. I'm supposed to be at Syd's door in twenty minutes," I informed him. I picked out a light blue short sleeved shirt, and a pair of khaki pants, grabbed a pair of navy boxers and white socks from my drawer and headed to the common bathroom to take a quick shower.

XXXXXXXXXX

The time had finally come it was 7:30. The door to Syd's room slid open as I approached it. Syd was wearing a stunning blouse and blue jeans. There was an unspoken understanding that neither of us would get too dressed up. After all, who gets dressed up to go to a movie theatre? Man, oh man. If **_this _**is what Syd looks like when we don't get all dressed up, I'd love to see what she'd look like when we do decide to dress up. I suddenly became very aware of the fact that I was holding a bouquet of pink carnations behind my back.

"Syd, these are for you," I said handing her the flowers.

Syd gasped. "Oh Sky, these are beautiful!" she said. She raised the flowers to her nose to smell them.

"Maybe, but they aren't half as beautiful as you are," I commented.

Syd and I embraced one another in a hug. The moment however was ruined by the sound of Z's voice.

"Ugh. Get a room you two! A room that **_isn't _**mine!" Z remarked.

Syd and I both glared at her.

"Wow Sky, I had no idea you even had any clothes aside from your S.P.D. uniform." Z commented.

"So, are you ready to go?" I asked ignoring Z.

"Let's go," Syd answered.

I took Syd's hand in my own, and the two of us left her room together. Syd and I looked into each other's eyes during our walk to the parking garage. Truthfully, this is the happiest I have ever been, and I have Syd to thank for that. When we got to the parking garage, I opened the door to the jeep for Syd.

"Aw, thanks Sky. It's nice to know chivalry still exists," Syd said.

As we were pulling out of the parking garage, I noticed something in the rear view mirror. Jack, Z, and Bridge got into another jeep and if I didn't know any better, I'd say they were following us.

XXXXXXXXXX

When we arrived at the restaurant, I got out first and went over to the passenger side and opened the door for Syd.

"Thanks," Syd said with a warm smile.

I opened the door to the restaurant for Syd, and then the two of us entered arm in arm. It wasn't a fancy restaurant or anything. All the fancy restaurants were reservation only and this whole date was pretty much a last minute thing. It was a sit down restaurant though.

"Will it be just the two of you?" the waiter asked.

Just as I about to answer, I noticed Jack, Z, and Bridge pull into the parking lot of the restaurant. If they were spying on us, they weren't doing a very good job of staying unnoticed.

"Yes, just the two of us," I answered.

"Do you prefer a booth or a table?" the waiter asked.

I gave Syd a look letting her know it was her decision to make.

"A table's fine," Syd answered.

"Right this way," the waiter said grabbing two menus and leading us to our table.

I pulled the chair out for Syd. Syd giggled.

"You know Sky, you don't have to do that every single time?" Syd said.

"I want to though Syd. You deserve the best," I replied.

"Can I start you off with something to drink?" the waiter asked.

Ugh. This waiter guy was totally ruining the moment. Didn't he get that Syd and I were on a date?

"Water's fine," I said trying to keep myself from strangling the waiter.

"Same here," Syd added.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Jack, Z, and Bridge get seated in a booth diagonal from the table Syd and I were at. Man, could this date get any worse?

"You do realize that word about our dating is going to spread throughout the Academy like wildfire, don't you?" Syd asked.

"I know. I don't care though. Let them talk. All that matters to me is that I'm with the woman I love," I answered.

Syd's eyes lit up. "You love me?" Syd asked raising her voice a little too much.

Great. Nice mess you've got yourself into Tate. It's the first date, and you may have just scared her off. How can you be such an idiot? Not only that, but Syd said that so loud that Jack, Bridge, and Z had to have heard it.

"I…uh…er…I mean…" I stuttered.

Syd giggled. She held my hands in hers. "It's ok Sky. I love you too. You and I, it just feels right you know?" Syd asked.

"Yeah, I know, but Syd, we're not alone," I said motioning over to the booth where Jack, Z, and Bridge were seated.

"That's ok Sky. I don't want **_us _**to be a secret anyways," Syd said.

"Yeah, but we don't have to sit together do we? I mean we **_are _**on a date after all," I replied.

Syd laughed. Ah, Syd has such a great smile. I can't help myself. I'm head over heels.

"Of course we don't have to sit with them. Right now, the only person I want to sit with is you," Syd said.

My heart just skipped a beat. I don't know how I was so lucky to end up with a girl like Syd, but I'm glad that I did.

XXXXXXXXXX

After dinner was over, we headed to the movie theatre. Dinner was nice. Syd and I talked and talked. That's one of the things I like about Syd. I feel like with her I can really let loose and open up. I honestly can't say that about anyone else.

"So Syd, what movie do you want to see?" I asked.

Syd looked at the movies that were showing. The only choices of movies that were starting at the time was a chick flick, and some horror movie.

"I don't care. It's not like we're going to be doing much movie watching anyways," Syd said nudging me playfully.

I liked the sound of that. I guess it wouldn't hurt to see the chick flick then. If anything, it would score points with Syd that I'd be willing to sit through a chick flick with her.

"Chick flick it is then," I said.

We took our seats just as the lights dimmed and the previews started. I'm not sure what movies were getting previewed because Syd and I were too busy making out. At least we were until we started getting pelted with popcorn.

"Do you feel that?" Syd asked bringing our kiss to an abrupt halt.

"Yeah, what is that? Popcorn?" I asked.

I looked back to see who was throwing popcorn at us. It wasn't just one person though. It was three. Jack, Z, and Bridge. I saw an usher shine a flashlight in their faces and say something to them. He must've told them to leave because Jack, Z, and Bridge rose up out of their seats and made their way to the exit. Syd and I triumphantly waved bye to them as they were leaving. Once they were out of sight, Syd and I resumed our make out session.

XXXXXXXXXX

Syd and I made our way to the common room of the Academy. Sure enough, there were Jack, Z, and Bridge.

"It's too bad you missed the movie you guys. It was really good," I said to them.

"Yeah, it's a shame you got kicked out," Syd added.

Z checked her watch. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but I thought the movie was supposed to end at 11?" Z asked.

Uh-oh. Busted. Syd and I exchanged nervous glances with each other. We silently were mouthing to each other 'you tell them!' After an awkward silence, I came to the conclusion that Syd wasn't going to tell them.

"We got kicked out too," I said.

**Please read & review. Flames not allowed, but constructive criticism is gladly appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 2 Syd's POV

Disclaimer: I still don't own Power Rangers.

**More than Just Friends**

Chapter II

Syd's POV

I was lying on my bed talking to Peanuts about how dreamy the kiss I shared with Sky yesterday was. It was a one sided conversation though because after all Peanuts was a stuffed animal, but I didn't mind.

"Peanuts, I want to kiss Sky again. I don't want to stop kissing him, ever. When the two of us kiss, fireworks go off and I feel all giddy inside. I get butterflies in my stomach just being around him. I can't get over how handsome he is Peanuts. He makes me feel special. He-" I started to say before I stopped mid-sentence upon seeing Sky wander into my room.

I wonder what Sky is thinking about? Maybe he's thinking about me, and why shouldn't he? That was some kiss we had yesterday. I can't even remember what I ate yesterday for dinner. All I remember about yesterday was the kiss.

"Sky, are you ok?" I asked worried about why he was so distracted.

He looked into my eyes to answer my question with those gorgeous blue eyes of his. He was only looking at me, and I already felt like I was on cloud nine.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask?" he answered.

"Well for starters, you seem to be deep in thought. Secondly, you must have been so deep in thought that you became unaware of your surroundings because you're not at the doorway to my room, you're all the way in my room," I replied.

Sky glanced first to his left and then to his right to check his surroundings. In doing so, I was no longer to gaze at his eyes.

"I was just doing some thinking about yesterday. You know, when we kissed. Do you have feelings for me? Because that wasn't exactly the first time you and I have kissed. Now I know relationships are frowned upon at the Academy since we're supposed to keep things strictly professional, but I don't care. I say let them frown. Unless of course you don't have feelings for me, which in that case, forget what I just said," Sky said.

Mark my words Sky, it won't be the last time that you and I kiss either as you are about to find out right now. I approached Sky and stood on my tiptoes and planted a kiss on his lips.

"Does **_that_ **answer your question?" I asked.

Sky and I just kissed again! Sky and I just kissed again! Ok, Syd! Get a hold of yourself! You're calm. You're cool. You're collected.

"I'm afraid I didn't get that, so do you mind telling me again?" Sky asked while wagging his eyebrows.

I giggled. You don't need to ask me twice Sky. Do I mind telling you again you ask? Oh, do I ever! Our lips locked in a deep, passionate kiss. Oh yeah, this was so much better than a brief peck on the lips. I had an idea.

"Say, do you feel like doing something later tonight?" I asked.

"What did you have in mind?" Sky replied.

"Well, how about dinner and a movie? What time are you off tonight?" I asked.

"7 and you?" Sky asked back.

"5, but that's ok. It'll probably take that long for me to get ready anyways," I answered.

Oh no! What am I going to wear? Ok, Syd think. We're going to dinner and a movie, so you don't want to wear anything too sophisticated. This is too big of a decision for me to make on my own. What I need is another girl's opinion. I'll just ask Z to help me pick out what I'll wear tonight once my shift ends. I hope Z is off by 5.

"Alright, well I'll stop by around 7:30?" Sky suggested.

"Ok, it's a date!" I said cheerfully.

Oh my God! Oh my God! I can't believe it! I'm going on my first date with Sky tonight! I thought this day would never come! Maybe I should pinch myself to see if I'm dreaming because surely this is too good to be true. I should tell Z. I can't wait to see the look on her face when I tell her that I have a date with Sky tonight. I darted past Sky in search of my roommate.

XXXXXXXXXX

It was about 5:30. I had just got done taking a shower after getting off work. I was flipping through my closet trying to figure out what to wear for my date tonight.

"Z, help me! What should I wear?" I asked my roommate out of desperation after flipping through several hangers of clothes and not finding anything I thought was appropriate.

Z was lying on her bed with her headphones on and music blaring. I went over to her and disconnected her headphones.

"Z, I have a serious problem! I don't know what to wear!" I whined.

Z rolled her eyes at me. She reluctantly went over to my closet and started searching through my apparel.

"Why don't you wear this?" Z asked holding up a dress.

I examined the dress she suggested. It wasn't too fancy, but there was something wrong with it.

"That dress makes me look fat though," I remarked.

Z threw the dress on my bed and resumed her search. She came across a blouse that she thought was fitting.

"That would probably work, but what am I going to wear with it?" I asked.

Z searched through my selection of bottoms for a few moments. She found a mini skirt and showed it to me.

"Eww! That doesn't go with the blouse!" I shrieked.

Z threw the mini skirt on the bed. "Well, what does go with it then? Skirts won't work at all?" she asked.

I looked carefully at the blouse. "Not necessarily. It just depends on the skirt." I answered.

Z displayed her disapproval by grunting. "Why don't you just take over from here Syd? I'm not the right person to help pick out what clothes to wear," Z said.

"Z, you can't leave me! I have a date with Sky tonight in case you have forgotten. I need to be ready in less than two hours!" I stated.

Z rolled here eyes. She handed me a pair of blue jeans.

"Huh? Do these even fit? I guess I should try them on," I said while slipping the jeans on. I examined myself in a mirror. "Oh God no! These make my butt look too big!" I remarked while squirming my way out of the tight fitting jeans as best as I could.

Z handed me another pair of blue jeans.

"That shade of blue really doesn't go with the blouse," I commented.

God, does Z have no fashion sense at all? The clothing she's picked out had been hideous!

Z handed me another pair of blue jeans of a different shade of blue.

"Now this would work," I said as I slipped into them to make sure they fit.

Z was about to leave the room.

"Z! We're not done yet! What about shoes?" I asked.

XXXXXXXXXX

It was finally 7:30. Isn't it funny how when you want time to speed up, it goes by so slowly? When you want time to slow down though, it goes by real fast too. That's so not fair! I saw Sky approach my room. I noticed he had one hand behind his back. What did he have back there?

"Syd, these are for you," Sky said handing me a bouquet of beautiful pink carnations. I gasped at the gesture and at the sheer beauty of the flowers. Flowers. Ah, so romantic.

"Oh Sky, these are beautiful," I said accepting the flowers. I smelled them and the scent was just as nice.

"Maybe, but they aren't half as beautiful as you are," Sky commented.

Aww! That was such a sweet thing to say Sky! Wow, you sure know how to treat a lady! We hugged each other. I felt so safe in his arms and so comfortable.

"Ugh! Get a room you two! A room that **_isn't _**mine!" Z remarked.

Sky and I both glared at her. This is my room too Z! If you don't like it so much, why don't you leave? Nobody's making you stay.

"Wow Sky, I had no idea you even had clothes aside from your S.P.D. uniform," Z added.

I was fighting an overwhelming urge to slap Z for ruining the moment for me and Sky. She's probably just jealous. Yeah, that's it. I have a boyfriend and she doesn't.

"So, are you ready to go?" Sky asked.

"Let's go," I answered.

Sky took my hand and we left my room. The two of us looked into each other's eyes as we were walking to the parking garage. I wonder what Sky is thinking about right now. When we got to the parking garage, Sky opened the door of the jeep for me.

"Aw, thanks Sky. It's nice to know chivalry still exists," I said.

Sky gave me a warm smile in return. He really should smile more often. He has a beautiful smile. There's only one first date and I had a feeling this one would be something special.

XXXXXXXXXX

We pulled into the parking lot of a restaurant. Sky got out first and came around and opened my door for me. Aww! He's such a gentleman!

"Thanks," I said with a smile.

When we got to the entrance of the restaurant, Sky opened the door for me. I could definitely get used to this. We entered the restaurant arm in arm and that was the first time that I really felt like Sky and I were a couple.

"Will it be just the two of you?" a waiter asked.

Sky didn't answer at first. I wondered why though.

"Yes, just the two of us," Sky replied.

"Do you prefer a booth or a table?" the waiter asked.

Sky looked at me for the answer. Aww! He's letting me decide. Calm down Syd! Don't gush so much or you'll be all gushed out before you even get to the second part of the date.

"A table's fine," I responded while trying to tone down my need to gush.

"Right this way," the waiter said heading us towards our table.

Sky pulled out the chair for me. I giggled. He certainly wasn't helping me when it came to not gushing.

"You know Sky, you don't have to do that every single time," I told him.

"I want to though Syd. You deserve the best," Sky answered.

My cheeks flushed. I averted my gaze so that Sky wouldn't see how badly I was blushing from his comment. So far, this date was everything that I envisioned it to be, and then some.

"Can I start you off with something to drink?" the waiter asked.

Uh, hello? I am only 18! I can't drink alcohol! What the heck is this waiter thinking? Sky isn't legal either! He's only 20!

"Water's fine," Sky answered.

Ok, so Sky ordered water. Maybe I should order water too. No, because then Sky will think I'm copying him. What to choose?

"Same here," I replied.

I saw Sky look at something out of the corner of his eye. He probably didn't think I noticed, but I did.

"You do realize that word about our dating is going to spread throughout the Academy like wildfire, don't you?" I asked.

"I know. I don't care though. Let them talk. All that matters to me is that I'm with the woman I love," I answered.

My eyes widened and my heart felt like it was in my throat. "You love me?" I all but shouted.

"I…uh…er…I mean…" Sky stuttered.

Sky sounds so cute when he stutters. My heart was racing. I was so thrilled to hear Sky say that he loves me, so why was he denying it? I giggled. "It's ok Sky. I love you too. You and I, it just feels right, you know?" I asked.

"Yeah, I know, but Syd, we're not alone," Sky said motioning over to a booth diagonal from us where the rest of B-Squad was sitting.

"That's ok Sky. I don't want **_us _**to be a secret anyways," I said.

That was for sure. I wanted everyone and their dog to know about Sky and me dating. That's right New Tech City, Sky and I are a couple.

"Yeah, but we don't have to sit together do we? I mean we **_are _**on a date after all," Sky replied.

I laughed. "Of course we don't have to sit with them. Right now, the only person I want to sit with is you," I answered.

I was kind of glad that the others were there though even if they were spying on us. The idea of Sky and me dating is one of those things that you'd have to see to believe.

XXXXXXXXXX

We finished dinner and headed to the second part of our date, the movie theatre. We were looking at the movies that were showing.

"So Syd, what movie do you want to see?" Sky asked.

The only movies that were showing at the time were a chick flick and some horror movie. On one hand, a chick flick would be nice because a) what girl doesn't love a chick flick? and b) the thought of Sky watching a chick flick is hysterical. A horror movie would be good though because then I would have an excuse to grab Sky and bury my head in his well toned chest. Ooh, I like the idea of that. No wait. I have an even better idea.

"I don't care. It's not like we're going to be doing much movie watching anyways," I said giving Sky a playful nudge.

"Chick flick it is, then," Sky said.

Sky watching a chick flick? I never thought I'd see the day. This should be interesting. Oh wait. That's right. We're going to be making out instead. Oh yeah. I can't wait!

We found some empty seats and sat down just as the lights started to dim. That was my cue. I leaned over and started making out with Sky. His lips were so soft. One of my biggest pet peeves is guys having chapped lips. When you go to kiss them, it makes it way too uncomfortable. Ooh, is Sky's tongue in my mouth? Two can play at that game mister! All of a sudden, I felt something hit my head. If I didn't know any better, I'd say it was popcorn.

"Do you feel that?" I asked stopping our make out session.

"Yeah, what is that?" Sky asked.

We both looked back and saw who the culprits were because they were still throwing popcorn despite the fact that we were now facing them. That's right folks. You heard me right. They. It was the rest of B-Squad. Ok, now I wasn't so glad that they followed us. Not to mention the fact, that it's going to take a long time to get all the butter smell out of my hair! I saw an usher walk over to them and shine a flashlight in their faces. He said something to them although I wasn't able to make out what he had said. Jack, Z, and Bridge got up out of their seats and exited the theatre. Sky and I waved bye to them as they left. Serves them right for ruining my hair! Now where were we? Oh yes, I was French kissing Sky!

XXXXXXXXXX

Sky and I arrived at the common room of the Academy. Jack, Z, and Bridge also happened to be there.

"It's too bad you missed the movie you guys. It was really good," Sky said.

"Yeah, it's a shame you got kicked out," I lied.

I saw Z glance at her watch. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but I thought the movie was supposed to end at 11?" Z asked.

Oh great. We are so busted. I silently mouthed the words "you tell them!" to Sky only to have him do the same to me. After that went nowhere, Sky finally spoke up.

"We got kicked out too," Sky said.

Jack, Z, and Bridge burst out laughing. Come on now. It's not **_that _**funny! What are they laughing for anyways? They don't even know why we got kicked out. At least I don't think they do.

"Did you two even watch the movie at all?" Jack asked barely able to stop himself from laughing.

Of course we did! Let's see the movie was about a girl. And this girl fell in love with a guy. Ok, fine we didn't watch the movie!

"Apparently, everyone in the theatre was watching me and Syd make out instead of the movie, so we got kicked out," Sky explained.

"We figured that," Z remarked.

I went over to Sky and kissed him goodnight. Now to get this horrible butter smell out of my hair!

**Liked it? Loved it? Tell me in a review. No flames please.**


	5. Chapter 3 Sky's POV

Disclaimer: PR belongs to Disney.

**More than Just Friends**

Chapter III

Sky's POV

It was Friday night. After a long day of work, it's nice to have a little rest and relaxation. Too bad Syd was whining about me refusing to join her in the recreation room. Originally, the plan was to use R.I.C. Version 2.0 as a movie projector and watch a few movies, but R.I.C. had caught a bug and that idea went right out the window.

"For the last time Sydney, I don't want to. I was already iffy about having to sit through a night of movies, and now that I know that isn't going to happen, there's no point," I said.

Syd put her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes at me. "Did you just call me by my full name? It's Syd not Sydney got that? If you want to be like that, then how about a taste of your own medicine? As my boyfriend, Schulyer, I am asking you to come with me to the recreation room. Come on, everybody else is waiting," Syd whined.

"Schulyer huh? Real mature Sydney," I said sarcastically before lying down in my bed with my arms behind my head.

Syd stomped over next to my bed and jerked the pillow out from underneath my head. As if that wasn't bad enough, she then proceeded to whack me in the face with my pillow repeatedly.

"Ok, fine I'll come. There. Are you happy now?" I asked.

Syd stopped hitting me with my pillow and smiled a victory smile. "That's more like it. Well, I guess that answers the question of who'll be wearing the pants in our relationship," Syd remarked before taking off.

I chased after her. Puh-lease! Her wearing the pants in our relationship? Ha! She wishes! Man, Syd can sure run fast. Why am I even bothering chasing after her in the first place?

XXXXXXXXXX

Later in the recreation room, the five of us were sitting in silence contemplating how we should pass the time. Yep, this was **really **worth it.

"I got it! How about we play spin the bottle?" Syd asked startling us all with her enthusiasm.

Spin the bottle? How old is Syd again? I hope the others don't agree to this. Tell me they're not **that **desperate to do something.

"I don't see why not. I haven't heard any other suggestions," Jack said.

The others sat on the floor and formed a circle. I groaned. This was so not worth it at all. I sat across from Syd as opposed to beside her. Maybe that would enlighten her as to how lame I thought this idea was.

"As squad leader, I'll go first," Jack said giving the bottle a spin.

Everyone's eyes were on the bottle as it came to a stop on Syd. It's official. I **hate **this game. Jack and Syd crawled to the center of our makeshift circle and shared a kiss on the lips. Ok, who does he think he is kissing **my **girlfriend?

"Goody, now it's my turn!" Syd squealed.

She gave the bottle a whirl and I prayed to God it would land on me. Apparently, God wasn't listening because it happened to stop on Jack. Once again, Syd and Jack crawled to the center of the circle and kissed each other on the lips. I shifted uncomfortably. Z happened to notice this and grinned.

"Ok, here we go," Jack said giving the bottle another spin.

I didn't even bother looking this time. Why should I? Clearly this game is stupid!

"Hey, will you look at that," Jack remarked.

I had a pretty good idea what that meant. Jack must've landed on Syd. Why wasn't Syd objecting to Jack kissing her? I thought **I** was her boyfriend! Jack and Syd went to the center of the circle again. I had had enough. I stood up and voiced my frustration.

"That's it! I'm out of here!" I exclaimed.

"Somebody sounds jealous," Jack commented before giving Syd another peck on the lips. I glared daggers at Jack.

"Oh, come on Sky! Quit being a poor sport!" Syd said.

Easy for her to say. Syd and Jack might as well be playing spin the bottle with just each other because the bottle sure as heck isn't landing on anyone else. I reluctantly sat back down in the circle.

"My turn again," Syd said giving the bottle a spin.

The bottle came to a stop on Bridge this time. What the heck is this? This is so not fair! Now Bridge gets to kiss **my **girlfriend? Is it too much to ask for the **boyfriend** to get a chance to kiss **his** girlfriend?

Syd and Bridge met in the center of the circle and shared a kiss before returning to their spots in the circle. Bridge gave the bottle a spin and it landed on Z.

Oh great! Now the bottle's landed on everyone **but **me. Don't I feel special! I folded my arms over my chest as Z and Bridge kissed one another.

"Finally, it's my turn," Z said giving the bottle a spin.

At least you got a turn. That's more than I can say for me! My thoughts were brought to a screeching halt as the bottle was pointing at me. How cruel is this? When the bottle finally lands on me, it just had to be Z that spun it.

Z went to the center of the circle as I stay rooted to my spot in the circle. Z had to be out of her mind to think that I would actually kiss her. I wouldn't do that even if someone were to dare me to.

"Kiss her! Kiss her!" Jack and Bridge chanted over and over again.

The next thing I knew, Z had planted a kiss on my lips. I was completely caught off guard. Z crawled back to her spot in the circle wiggling her behind at me all the while.

"Yes! I finally get to go!" I said as I gave the bottle a spin.

"I'm getting tired of this. Do you guys want to do something else?" Syd asked standing up from her spot in the circle.

"Sure," Bridge, Z, and Jack answered getting up from their spots as well.

The four of them walked over and plopped down on a sofa. The bottle came to a stop where Syd had been sitting. Stupid game! How did I let them talk me into this in the first place? I finally get a chance to spin, and it stops on Syd, but all of a sudden we're not playing anymore! What's up with that?

XXXXXXXXXX

I left the recreation room shortly after our little spin the bottle fiasco. I don't even think anyone noticed. I was lying on my side staring at the wall.

"There you are Sky," Syd said.

I felt Syd sit on my bed next to me. She put her hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Syd asked worriedly.

Oh great. What was I supposed to say to her? That I was extremely jealous each and every time she and Jack kissed? That I was disappointed that we were no longer playing the game when the bottle stopped on Syd after I had spun it? She'll probably think I'm crazy or overreacting or both.

I rolled over to face her and saw the worry in her eyes. I immediately started to feel bad knowing that I was the one responsible for putting that worry there in the first place.

"I was just bummed that we didn't get to kiss during spin the bottle," I answered.

The worry in Syd's eyes changed to a look of understanding. I was pleased to see the corners of her mouth bend upward in a smile.

"Sky, you and I don't need to play spin the bottle in order for us to kiss. We're a couple and we love each other. That's reason enough for me," Syd said.

Before I could respond, Syd's lips were interlocked with mine. Her tongue begged to enter my mouth. Without hesitation, I let it in and soon, our tongues were exploring one another's mouth. The hairs on the nape of my neck were standing on end and a certain region in my midsection was aroused as well as I felt a bulge in my pants.

"Whoa! Okay, someone's in the room!" Bridge exclaimed.

We immediately sprung apart at the sound of Bridge's voice. Syd sat up on my bed while I scooted away from Syd in such a quick manner that I hit the back of my head on the wall. I noticed that Syd's cheeks were flushed, and I felt my cheeks heat up as well. Syd and I didn't dare look at one another.

"I uh…I should get going," Syd said getting off my bed and brushing past Bridge on the way out the door.

After Syd had left, an awkward silence fell upon the room. I rubbed the area on the back of my head that I had hit against the wall. That really hurt!

"So, I see you're feeling better Sky," Bridge said.

I gave Bridge the best puzzled look I could muster capped off by an arching of both my eyebrows.

"Oh please Sky. You know **exactly **what I'm talking about. Everybody noticed how jealous you were when we were playing spin the bottle. One would have to be blind to not have noticed. As for right now, your cheeks couldn't be any redder and don't think I haven't noticed below the belt either." Bridge said.

I had never felt more embarrassed before in my life. Stupid Bridge for walking in when he did!

"It's a good thing I walked in when I did. It looked like you two were about to have s-" Bridge started to say before I interrupted him.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence!" I warned. "Look, what you just saw it didn't happen, ok? The last thing I need is for you to go around spreading word around the Academy about what you witnessed."

"But I thought you said what I saw didn't happen?" Bridge asked.

"Bridge!" I exclaimed.

"Ok, ok. My lips are sealed," Bridge replied.

XXXXXXXXXX

After taking a cold shower and changing into my pajamas, which consisted of an old, blue S.P.D. t-shirt and a pair of grey sweatpants, I decided to stop by and give my girlfriend a good night kiss. The doors slid open to reveal the pink ranger lying down in bed hugging Peanuts to her chest. Syd looked so innocent with the stuffed animal in her arms. Her eyes were closed, but I couldn't tell if she was awake or not.

"Psst. Syd, are you awake?" I whispered.

Syd sat up in bed and started to get out from underneath her covers. I guess that answered my question.

"No, that's ok Syd. You don't have to get out of bed, I just stopped by to say good night, and to give you a good night kiss. If you'll let me that is," I said.

"I thought you'd never ask," Syd replied.

We gave each other a peck on the lips, but instead of our lips parting, they lingered there for a few moments. I didn't want it to escalate into anything more out of fear that we might get interrupted again.

I cleared my throat. "Syd, I also wanted to apologize about getting jealous before," I said, but before I could elaborate, Syd responded.

"It's ok Sky. Don't worry about it. I find it sweet actually. I mean it shows that you care enough about me to get jealous. Besides, after talking to Z, I realized that I was jealous too," Syd said.

"Really?" I asked.

Syd giggled. "Yeah. I mean Z was throwing herself all over you, and that didn't set too well with me, but all that matters is that you love me and I love you," Syd said.

"Yeah, but Syd?" I replied.

"Hmm?" Syd responded.

"Let's never play spin the bottle again," I answered.

**There you have it. Another chapter done. Drop me a review and let me know what you think. I'm open to constructive criticism, but no flames please. Thanks for taking the time to read this chapter.**


	6. Chapter 3 Syd's POV

Disclaimer: PR SPD belongs to Disney.

**More than Just Friends**

Chapter III

Syd's POV

It was Friday evening. T.G.I.F. My squad was off work, and fortunately nobody had to do night duty, so that meant that we could do something with each other. I had already discussed the possibility of a movie night with Z, Bridge, and Jack. They were all for it, but then something came up. R.I.C., our movie projector, got some sort of glitch or something. I don't know for sure what it was because I'm not a technological genius. Anyways, that meant that our planned movie night wouldn't happen tonight. The others were waiting for me and Sky. I volunteered to try to persuade Sky to join us in the recreation room since he was my boyfriend and I stood the best chance of being able to convince him to come.

"Sky, come on! The others are waiting for us!" I whined.

"For the last time Sydney, I don't want to. I was already iffy about having to sit through a night of movies, and now that I know that isn't going to happen, there's no point," Sky said.

I was beginning to lose patience with my boyfriend. Whoa, I really like the sound of that. Sky is my **boyfriend**. What I don't get is how he agreed to go to the movies on our first date yet he was adamant about not coming to movie night. Now that movie night isn't going to happen, he insists on not coming. He spends far too much time alone. Sky needs to lighten up and not be such a loner. Wait a second. What did Sky just call me?

I put my hand on my hips and narrowed my eyes at my boyfriend. "Did you just call me by my full name? It's Syd not Sydney got that? If you want to be like that, then how about a taste of your own medicine? As my boyfriend, Schulyer, I am asking you to come with me to the recreation room. Come on, everybody else is waiting," I complained.

"Schulyer huh? Real mature Sydney," Sky said sarcastically before lying down in his bed with his arms behind his head.

Tell me he did **not **just call me Sydney again! Ooh, Sky can get under my skin so much sometimes it's not even funny. What does he think he's doing lying down in his bed? Oh no he doesn't! Not if I have anything to say about it.

I stomped over to his bedside and jerked the pillow out from underneath his head. Then I took the pillow and hit him square in the face repeatedly. Eventually, he couldn't take it anymore and sat up in his bed.

"Ok, fine I'll come. There. Are you happy now?" Sky asked.

I ceased my one-sided pillow fight and flashed Sky a victory smile. "That's more like it. Well, I guess that answers the question of who'll be wearing the pants in our relationship," I commented before running away from Sky.

Sky was in pursuit of me just as I anticipated he would be. I knew he wouldn't let my comment slide. Too bad I had to resort to a remark like that to finally get Sky out of his room though. Although, it was definitely worth it. Watching Sky's pathetic attempt to catch me is highly amusing.

XXXXXXXXXX

Later, the five of us were all in the recreation room trying to brainstorm ideas of how we could pass the time. Well actually, four of us were brainstorming. It shouldn't surprise you that Sky was the one who wasn't brainstorming. He just sat there stewing looking like he much rather be some place else.

A light bulb in my head went off. "I got it! How about we play spin the bottle?" I asked enthusiastically.

I was afraid the others might not like the idea. I thought that maybe when I spun the bottle, it'd land on Sky, and that way he'd feel better about agreeing to spend time with the rest of us. Besides, it had been awhile since I played spin the bottle, so it might actually be kind of fun.

"I don't see why not. I haven't heard any other suggestions," Jack said.

We sat on the floor in a circle. Sky reluctantly joined us and sat across from me much to my disappointment. Was he trying to send me a message by sitting across from me instead of next to me?

"As squad leader, I'll go first," Jack announced spinning the bottle.

There was good news and bad news. The good news was that the bottle landed on me which meant that it would be my turn to spin. The bad news was that I had to kiss Jack instead of Sky. Jack and I crawled to the center of the circle and kissed each other on the lips. Hmm…Jack's not a bad kisser. No Syd! Sky's your boyfriend!

"Goody, now it's my turn!" I squealed.

I gave the bottle a nice little spin and hoped that it would land on Sky. After all, the whole reason I came up with this game was so that I could kiss Sky and cheer him up in the process. Unfortunately, the bottle came to a stop pointing at Jack. The two of us met in the center of the circle and shared another kiss.

"Ok, here we go," Jack said spinning the bottle.

My heart sank when the bottle stopped in front of me again. My plan was totally backfiring on me. I was supposed to be kissing Sky not Jack. I hoped this wasn't making Sky jealous.

"Hey, will you look at that," Jack remarked.

Just then, Sky stood up from his spot in the circle. He didn't look like he was having a very good time at all.

"That's it! I'm out of here!" Sky exclaimed.

"Somebody sounds jealous," Jack commented before planting a wet one on my lips. I noticed that Sky was glaring daggers at Jack.

"Oh, come on Sky! Quit being a poor sport!" I said holding onto the hopes that Sky and I would get to kiss soon.

Sky hesitantly sat back down in the circle.

"My turn again," I said giving the bottle a spin.

I breathed a sigh of relief when the bottle passed Jack up. Maybe it would get around to Sky after all. The bottle stopped on Bridge. Well, so much for that idea. Bridge and I crawled towards the center of our circle and kissed. It felt really awkward. Bridge is one of my closest friends, but he is just a friend and nothing more.

Bridge and I returned to our spots in the circle, and Bridge gave the bottle a spin. The bottle ended up pointing at Z. At least it didn't point at me again. It was awkward enough the first time Bridge and I kissed. I don't know if I could do that again.

Bridge and Z met in the center of the circle and kissed each other. I noticed that Sky had his arms folded over his chest. Was he pouting?

"Finally, it's my turn!" Z said as she spun the bottle.

The bottle came to a stop on Sky. Z went to the center of the circle, but Sky remained at his spot in the circle.

"Kiss her! Kiss her!" Bridge and Jack chanted repeatedly.

I noticed that Z crawled over to Sky and gave him a peck on the lips. As Z was crawling back to her spot in the circle, she was wiggling her but at **my** boyfriend.

"Yes! I finally get to go!" Sky said as he spun the bottle.

"I'm getting tired of this. Do you guys want to do something else?" I asked getting up from my spot in the circle.

"Sure," Bridge, Z, and Jack answered in unison as they got up from their spots.

The four of us went over and plopped down on a sofa. What could we do now? As I pondered that thought, I noticed that Sky left the recreation room.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Shortly after Sky left the recreation room, I followed him to check to see if he was ok. I found him lying in his bed on his side staring at the wall.

"There you are Sky," I said.

He didn't respond and that worried me. I hoped he wasn't mad at me. Maybe I shouldn't have suggested playing spin the bottle in the first place. I went over and sat next to him on his bed. I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked my voice full of worry.

I had a pretty good idea what was the root of Sky's troubles. I just wanted to hear it from Sky to confirm my suspicions.

He rolled over so that he was facing me. At first his gaze was icy, but after looking into my eyes, his eyes were full of guilt.

"I was just bummed that we didn't get to kiss during spin the bottle," Sky said.

I completely understood how Sky felt. I too wished that we had been able to kiss during spin the bottle. A smile crept on my face.

"Sky, you and I don't need to play spin the bottle in order for us to kiss. We're a couple and we love each other. That's reason enough for me," I said.

I didn't give Sky a chance to respond, because I immediately locked my lips with his. My tongue was dying to get inside his mouth so that we could turn this kiss into a French kiss. It wasn't long before we were French kissing each other. There were definite fireworks as my heart rate increased. I found myself lying on the bed next to Sky. Our legs began to wrap around one another and I felt something hard press against my lower stomach.

"Whoa! Okay, someone's in the room!" Bridge exclaimed.

At the sound of Bridge's voice, I instantaneously sat up in Sky's bed as Sky scooted away from me in such an abrupt fashion that there was a loud thud as he hit the back of his head on the wall. I couldn't keep myself from blushing. I didn't dare look at Sky or else my blushing would be even worse, but I suspected that he was blushing as well.

"I uh…I should get going," I said getting off Sky's bed and brushing past Bridge on my way out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXX

I went to my room and found that Z was there as well.

"Where did you run off to? Were you checking on your boyfriend?" Z asked.

I was still blushing, so I didn't bother looking Z in the face. The last thing I needed was my roommate knowing about Bridge walking in on Sky and me a little bit ago.

"Are you blushing Syd? What has you so embarrassed?" Z asked.

I wished Z would just go away. I came to my room so that I could be by myself because I was too embarrassed to be around people right now. Now, my roommate is drilling me with questions that I don't want to answer.

"It's none of your business," I answered.

Z laughed. "Okay. I can live with that. Let's try another question. Why did you end spin the bottle when you did? Was it because I was kissing your boyfriend? Or was it because I was flirting with your boyfriend? Or maybe it was both?" Z asked.

Usually I enjoyed having Z as a roommate, because it was nice having a girl to talk to, but this wasn't one of those times. I was not in the mood to talk right now.

"You were jealous weren't you? That's why you stopped spin the bottle when you did. You were jealous that I got to kiss Sky and you didn't. You wanted to ensure that I wouldn't get a chance to kiss him again because you couldn't stand the thought of that," Z said.

God, is she ever going to shut up? Can't she see that I don't want to talk about it? Wait a second. Was I jealous of Z? Is that why I stopped spin the bottle?

Z laughed. "Don't worry Syd. I have no romantic feelings toward your boyfriend whatsoever. I had no idea I could get you so jealous though," Z commented.

I rolled my eyes at her. Unfortunately, by doing so, I revealed to her the fact that I was blushing.

"I knew it! You are blushing! Well, obviously you don't want to talk about it, so I'll leave you alone for now. I want to know the details later though," Z said before leaving the room.

After Z left, I lay down in my bed and hugged Peanuts to my chest and closed my eyes. Had I really been jealous? Why should I be jealous? I know Z isn't interested in Sky, so I have nothing to worry about. Still though, I didn't like the idea of her kissing him one bit. I guess I know how Sky felt when he saw me kiss Bridge and Jack.

XXXXXXXXXXX

I must have dozed off, because I woke up to the sound of the automatic door sliding open. I thought Z might have come back to get the scoop on what had me so embarrassed, so I kept my eyes closed and pretended I was asleep.

"Pssst. Syd are you awake?" I heard a male voice whisper.

I recognized the voice as Sky's. I sat up in my bed and started to get out of my covers. That's weird. When did I get underneath my covers to begin with?

"No, that's ok Syd. You don't have to get out of bed, I just stopped by to say good night, and give you a good night kiss. If you'll let me that is," Sky said.

Aww! Sky is asking for my permission to have a good night kiss? That is so sweet! Finally! I get to kiss Sky! I've been waiting for this all night! Oh please Sky, like I'd say no to kissing you!

"I thought you'd never ask," I replied.

Our lips touched in a brief kiss. Instead of pulling apart, our lips remained in contact. I wanted so bad to do more than just kiss Sky, but I was worried that we might get interrupted again. Sky backed up to my disappointment.

He cleared his throat. "Syd, I just wanted to apologize about getting jealous before," Sky said.

"It's ok Sky. Don't worry about it. I find it sweet actually. I mean it shows that you care enough about me to get jealous. Besides, after talking to Z, I realized that I was jealous too," I said.

"Really?" he asked.

I giggled. "Yeah. I mean Z was throwing herself all over you, and that didn't set to well with me, but all that matters is that you love me and I love you," I explained.

Sky had a look of understanding etched on his face. "Yeah, but Syd?"

"Hmm?"

"Let's never play spin the bottle again," Sky answered.

I giggled. I agreed wholeheartedly. That was a really stupid idea. A thought occurred to me.

"We have to go back to the beach and teach you how to swim though," I said.

Sky's eyes widened and if I didn't know any better, I detected fear in them.

"It's not absolutely vital that I know how to swim," Sky remarked.

I laughed. "I think it is though Sky. I mean after all you are 20 years old," I said.

Sky glared at me. He obviously didn't like where this conversation was going. I didn't mind though.

"So, what's your point?" Sky asked.

"My point is that knowing how to swim is something that everybody should learn how to do," I answered.

Sky rolled his eyes at me. "Why is swimming something everybody should learn how to do?" he inquired.

"Come to think of it, we can't go to the beach yet. First we need to get you some swimming trunks. Hmm…or maybe a Speedo," I said.

"No way! I wouldn't be caught dead wearing a Speedo!" Sky exclaimed.

I cracked up. Sky looked at me in confusion. "So you have no problem wearing tights as a power ranger, but you refuse to wear a Speedo? Come on Sky, I think you'd look good in a Speedo," I commented.

"Syd!" Sky yelled.

I laughed. I was enjoying pushing Sky's buttons. Maybe I was enjoying it a little too much though. Nah, on second thought there's no such thing as enjoying something too much.

"Well you would look good in a Speedo. Besides, the only way to overcome your fear is to face it head on," I said.

"Who said anything about me being afraid? I'm not afraid of learning how to swim, I just don't think it's necessary," Sky replied.

"Come on Sky, it's just like riding a bike," I stated.

"No it isn't. That I can do. That is actually useful knowledge. Swimming is pointless. Do we fight Gruumm's goons underwater? No. Do we have to swim places to fight crime? No. I rest my case," Sky said.

I couldn't stop myself from laughing. I found Sky refusing to learn how to swim kind of cute actually. I'm not sure why, but it just is.

"What's so funny?" Z asked.

"Nothing. Good night Z. Night Syd," Sky said before leaving the room.

**I finished another chapter. For some reason, the chapters with Syd's POV always turn out to be longer. I have no idea why that is. That's kind of weird. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Tell me what you thought about it in a review. I'm always happy to receive those. No flames please. Thank you for your time.**


	7. Chapter 4 Sky's POV

Disclaimer: PR SPD belongs to Disney.

**More than Just Friends**

Chapter IV

Sky's POV

I was sitting in the recreation room engaged in one of my favorite pastimes, reading the S.P.D. Handbook. It's such a great read! It never gets old either! I've read it too many times to count, and I still can't put it down! It's almost like it gets better and better each time you read it! A pair of hands covered my eyes.

"Guess who?" asked a familiar female voice.

"I know it's you Syd," I answered.

She removed her hands from my eyes, and I looked at her face to face. As much as I love reading the S.P.D. Handbook, that can wait. I much rather be with my girlfriend right now.

"I have a surprise for you," Syd said.

I liked the sound of that. I wasn't quite sure what Syd had up her sleeve, but I had a pretty good idea it was something good.

"Really?" I asked intrigued.

"Uh-huh. I talked Cruger into switching us to night duty tonight so that way you could finally meet my parents," Syd answered.

I nearly fell out of the chair I was sitting in upon hearing that. That definitely took me by surprise although I'm not sure that it was a good kind of surprise.

"Meeting your parents huh? D-do y-you really think that's a g-good idea? Isn't it a little s-soon? I mean meeting the parents is a p-pretty big deal," I stuttered.

Syd laughed. Her laugh momentarily made me feel better, but then like a freight train, my nervousness hit me full force.

"Not at all. I mean we've been dating for over a week now, and besides, I really want you to meet my parents. I also really want to meet your mom," Syd said giving me her best puppy dog face.

Though I desperately wanted to, I couldn't resist Syd's puppy dog face. I can't help myself. It just makes my heart melt.

"Okay, you win." I responded.

Syd squealed in delight. She grabbed me by the hand and pulled me up out of my chair and dragged me out of the recreation room.

"Alright, let's go!" Syd said excitedly.

"What? Now? Why does it have to be now?" I asked nervously.

XXXXXXXXXX

We parked in the driveway of the mansion that was Syd's house. I had a serious case of butterflies in my stomach. I dreaded this moment from the time Syd first told me I was going to meet her parents. I inwardly cursed myself for caving into Syd's puppy dog face. I took a deep breath. Here goes nothing.

Syd rang the doorbell. I was surprised to see that a middle aged man and woman, who I could only assume to be Syd's parents, answered the door. I thought for sure anyone who would live in a mansion would have a butler or something of that nature. I guess I was wrong.

"Mom, dad, this is my boyfriend, Sky. Sky, this is my mom and dad," Syd said.

I shook hands with Mrs. Drew. "It's a pleasure to meet you," I said.

I extended my hand to shake Mr. Drew's hand, but he didn't return the gesture, and my hand just stayed there extended. "It's nice to meet you Mr. Drew," I stated.

Why wasn't he shaking my hand? Syd's dad wasn't taller than me, but I was under the impression that he was somebody you wouldn't want to cross.

"So, it's a pleasure to meet my wife, but it's just **nice **to meet me?" Mr. Drew remarked.

I had no idea how to respond to that. I took my extended hand and rubbed the back of my neck nervously. The best I could come up with, which wasn't really good at all was "Uh…"

"Sky is it? Ah yes, Syd's told us a lot about you. So **you're** the guy with a gigantic stick up his ass. Do you actually think you're good enough to date my little pumpkin?" Mr. Drew asked rather harshly.

"Dad!" Syd exclaimed.

I was rendered speechless. I was confused as to whether Syd actually said that about me or if her father was just trying to get under my skin. If that was the case, he was doing a pretty good job of it. I hadn't even known him for a minute, and I already couldn't stand him.

"Syd dear, would you mind giving me a hand in the kitchen?" Mrs. Drew asked.

Syd started to follow her mother to the kitchen until I grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Whoa, where do you think you're going? You can't leave me alone with your dad! He hates me!" I whispered making sure nobody else heard what I was saying.

"Relax Sky. I'll only be gone for a half an hour tops. Besides, it'll give you two a chance to get to know one another," Syd whispered back.

"That's the thing Syd. I don't **want **to get to know him!" I replied.

I heard Syd's dad clear his throat. I forgot that he was standing only a few feet from us. He didn't sound happy at all.

"I'm not deaf you know!" he remarked.

This was sheer torture. I wondered if Syd's dad treats all of Syd's potential boyfriends like he's been treating me. I much rather be facing Gruumm's goons than dealing with the wrath that is Syd's father.

Syd put her hands on my shoulders and looked me square in the face. "Please Sky. Will you just give it a shot for me?" she asked giving me another puppy dog face.

I sighed. I decided that I might as well give it a go. After all, it was too late to run away now.

"Okay," I replied.

Syd gave me a peck on the cheek. "Thanks Sky," she said happily.

XXXXXXXXXX

Syd's father had taken me out to the backyard to talk. There was an awkward silence between the two of us. I was waiting for him to initiate the conversation because I had a hunch that he hated me, so anything I would say he'd make some type of harsh remark to.

"You don't talk much do you?" Mr. Drew asked me.

Oh great. How am I supposed to answer this question? It seemed like a lose-lose situation to me because any answer I give wouldn't be good enough for him.

"What are you afraid of me? Let me tell you that I do not want some coward dating my daughter," Mr. Drew stated before I even had a chance to answer.

Did he just call me a coward? I'm anything but a coward! I was a bit intimidated by him. No, I can't be intimidated by him. If I am, then he will win. I can't allow that to happen.

"Yes, I'm a coward. That's why I'm a power ranger. I leave my opponents dazed and confused by my cowardly antics on the battlefield," I replied sarcastically.

Mr. Drew must not have liked that because at that moment he glared daggers at me. Maybe I had taken it a bit too far.

"One thing I cannot stand is a smart-alec!" Mr. Drew remarked.

I couldn't figure out Syd's father at all. What, would he rather I said nothing at all? Time seemed to pass by ever so slowly as I glanced at my watch wondering when Syd and her mom were going to finish up in the kitchen.

"What are you looking at your watch for? Don't look at your watch when I'm talking to you! Where are your manners? Or do you even have any?" Mr. Drew said.

I so desperately wanted to just say "Forget this," and head back to the Academy. This didn't even seem worth it. It was obvious that Syd's father hated me, and he would probably always hate me. It seemed kind of pointless to even attempt to get him to like me.

"Speak when you're spoken to!" Syd's dad exclaimed.

"Yes sir," I replied out of nowhere.

Syd's father looked at me with confusion. "So how many girlfriends have you had?" he asked.

I was caught off guard by the question. It was one of those questions that I didn't exactly have an answer ready.

"I don't see why that makes a difference," I stated.

"That many huh?" Mr. Drew replied.

How did he get that from what I said? He's right though. I have had a lot of past girlfriends. Too many to count.

"I have no doubt in my mind though that Syd is my soul mate," I said.

If I didn't know any better, I'd say that Mr. Drew looked pleased with that answer. That was a shock in itself.

"Sky, dad, lunch is ready," Syd called out from the doorway to the backyard.

XXXXXXXXXXX

After lunch, Syd, Syd's parents, and I were in the backyard by the pool. It was a really large pool too.

"Syd tells us that you are afraid of the water? What are you some sort of a wuss?" Syd's dad commented.

"Dad, that's not what I said!" Syd exclaimed.

Sheesh, does Syd tell her parents everything? Is it really their business? I didn't like where this conversation was going.

"I'm not afraid of the water!" I retorted.

Syd's father stepped inside the house for a moment, and when he returned he was holding onto a blue Speedo.

"Prove it," he stated.

I didn't feel a need to prove myself to anyone especially Syd's father. I definitely wasn't going to wear a Speedo either. I noticed Syd wasn't defending me this time. Figures. She probably just wants to see me in a Speedo.

"What are you waiting for? Put it on," Mr. Drew ordered handing me the Speedo.

"Come on. He doesn't have to do that," Mrs. Drew said.

At least someone was standing up for me. Mr. Drew had to be kidding. I couldn't swim even if my life depended on it. Though I may end up regretting it later, I found myself heading inside to change into the Speedo.

XXXXXXXXXX

As I walked back out to the backyard in the Speedo, I saw Syd lick her lips and heard her whistle at me. I felt my cheeks start to heat up. I walked up to the side of the pool and stared at the water. What was I thinking? I can't do this.

"What are you waiting for? Get in," Mr. Drew said pushing me into the water.

I submerged in the water and got a mouthful of chlorine water in the process. Water went up my nose and poured into my ears until I resurfaced. I thrashed about trying in vain to stay afloat. I sunk under the surface and rose above the surface too many times to count. Then, I noticed Syd jumped into the pool after me. She grabbed a hold of me and swam over to the steps of the pool. We both climbed out of the pool.

"Dad! Why did you do that? You know Sky can't swim!" Syd shouted angry at her father.

I was shivering both from the cold temperature of the pool water and from how scared I was that I was going to drown a little bit ago. I don't understand why Mr. Drew shoved me in the pool, but I sure was glad that Syd saved me from drowning.

"Well, he has to learn sometime," Syd's father replied.

"You really think **that **is the way to teach him?" Syd countered.

"I was doing him a favor. What better way to overcome your fear than to face it head on?" Mr. Drew responded.

Syd gave her father a dirty look. She then grabbed my hand. She became very concerned when she felt me trembling. That was evident on her face as well.

"Come on Sky. Let's go. We've obviously overstayed our welcome," Syd said pulling me inside.

XXXXXXXXXX

On the drive back to the Academy, Syd was apologizing for the way her father had behaved towards me.

"It shouldn't surprise me that he treated you like that. He always does this to my boyfriends," Syd said.

"Does what?" I asked.

"My father always scares off my boyfriends. I guess I foolishly thought he would behave differently with you," Syd reflected.

I was still a bit shaken up, but I wasn't going to let Syd notice that, so I just put on my serious, no nonsense front so she wouldn't have to worry.

"I tried giving him a chance Syd. I really did," I commented.

Syd held my hand in hers. The gentleness of her touch sent chills down my spine. Who knew something so slight could affect me so much?

"I know Sky. I appreciate that too. I'm sorry for making you meet my parents. I guess it wasn't such a great idea after all," Syd said massaging the back of my hand with her thumb.

I gazed into Syd's gorgeous blue eyes. I could see the guilt in her eyes. I hated seeing her like this. I missed the twinkle in her eyes when she was happy. I took my free hand and brushed a strand of hair from her face and my hand came to rest against her cheek.

"Listen to me Syd," I started. "Your father didn't scare me away, so don't you worry. I'm not going anywhere."

**I finally came up with the main plot for this chapter last night in bed. Lol. I decided to put a different spin on the whole meet the parents thing. From other Sky/Syd fics I've read, usually Syd's parents get along with Sky just fine. That brings me to another thing; I decided not to give Syd's parents names. I won't be giving Sky's mother a name either. They weren't given names in the show, and quite frankly, I'm not good with names, so I'm not even going to bother. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to review. No flames please. Thanks for your time.**


	8. Chapter 4 Syd's POV

Disclaimer: Power Rangers S.P.D. belongs to Disney.

**More than Just Friends**

Chapter IV

Syd's POV

I had just got off the phone with my parents. I invited Sky and myself over for lunch so that they could meet Sky. I hoped Sky would be okay with me not asking him first. Actually, now that I think about it, he probably wouldn't be, but I'd just have to persuade him. Having Sky meet my parents was a big deal to me, and I wasn't about to take "no" for an answer. I headed towards the recreation room where I thought Sky would be. Sure enough, there he was reading his S.P.D. Handbook. Now why doesn't that surprise me? I snuck up behind him and covered his eyes with my hands.

"Guess who?" I asked.

"I know it's you, Syd," Sky answered.

I removed my hands from his eyes, and he pivoted so that he was looking at me face to face.

"I have a surprise for you," I stated.

I noticed that Sky's eyes lit up upon hearing that. Ah, Sky had such dreamy eyes.

"Really?" Sky asked.

"Uh-huh. I talked Cruger into switching us to night duty tonight so that way, you could finally meet my parents," I replied.

Sky all but fell out of his chair after I had finished my last sentence. I couldn't help myself from snickering.

"Meeting your parents huh? D-do y-you really think that's a g-good idea? Isn't it a little s-soon? I mean meeting the parents is a pretty big d-deal," Sky stuttered nervously.

I laughed. Sky sounded so adorable when he stuttered. It definitely was a sight to see Mr. Calm, Cool, and Collected become a nervous wreck.

"Not at all. I mean we've been dating for over a week now, and besides, I really want you to meet my parents. I also really want to meet your mom," I said while giving Sky my best puppy dog face.

Ok, if the truth be told, I was skeptical about Sky meeting my parents. Well, at least meeting one of them, my dad. Believe it or not, I've never actually had a boyfriend before. That's not to say that I've never gone on dates before, because I have. It's just those dates never became my boyfriend because my dad would scare them off. I certainly hoped my dad wouldn't scare off Sky.

"Okay. You win," Sky responded.

I squealed in delight like a little child. I grabbed Sky's hand and led him out of the recreation room.

"Alright, let's go!" I said excitedly.

"What? Now? Why does it have to be now?" Sky asked nervously.

XXXXXXXXXX

I had to drive to my house because a) Sky didn't know where I lived, and b) Sky was a nervous wreck that couldn't be trusted behind the wheel.

"Sky, relax. You'll be fine. Just take a deep breath," I advised.

Sky was so nervous that he was shaking. Was Sky always like this when he met his girlfriend's parents? I wonder how many girlfriends Sky has had before me. Who am I kidding? He's probably had tons of girlfriends before me. Any female with a working pair of eyes would be crazy to not find Sky attractive. He's practically a chick magnet.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this. I'm not ready to meet your parents yet. Why do I have to meet your parents today?" Sky asked.

"Because I kind of already invited us over. Look Sky, everyone at the Academy knows we're dating now, but our parents don't. I just want everything out in the open, you know? I don't want it to feel like we're hiding our relationship from our parents," I replied.

I noticed Sky took my advice as he took a couple of deep breaths in an attempt to relax his nerves. It helped a little, but not much as he was still shaking.

"How come you invited us over without even asking me first? Don't I get a say in this? Or are you going to end up making all the decisions for us?" Sky asked.

I suspected Sky would react like this. I didn't blame him for doing so. If roles were reversed, it would be safe to say that I would be a little ticked off with Sky.

"I didn't ask you first because I thought this would be the only way you would agree to come along. I knew you were too courteous to not show up at all. Sky, we're a couple, and that means that we're in this together. You have just as much say in things as I do, and I am sorry that my actions today made you think otherwise," I said while placing my hand on top of Sky's.

XXXXXXXXXX

I parked in the driveway of my house. I noticed that my parents' cars weren't in the driveway, so I hoped that they were in the garage. I knew we were early, but I hoped that my parents were home. It's not that I had no way to get into the house, because I had a key, so that wasn't a problem. It's just that I haven't been home in awhile, and I much rather them be there when I show up than them show up while I'm there. Did that even make sense? We walked up to the front door, and I rang the doorbell. I was relieved when my parents answered the door. I guess I was worrying for nothing.

"Mom, dad, this is my boyfriend, Sky. Sky, this is my mom and dad," I said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Sky said to my mom while shaking her hand.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Drew," Sky said while offering his hand for my father to shake.

However, my father didn't return the gesture as Sky's hand stayed extended. I had to keep myself from shaking my head in disapproval. 'So it begins,' I thought to myself.

"So, it's a pleasure to meet my wife, but it's just **nice **to meet me?" my father remarked.

Sky took his extended hand and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. After struggling to come up with a response, he managed, "Uh…"

"Sky is it? Ah yes, Syd's told us a lot about you. So **you're **the guy with a gigantic stick up his ass. Do you actually think you're good enough to date my little pumpkin?" my father asked in a rather icy tone.

"Dad!" I shouted.

I didn't know what I was more shocked about. My dad telling Sky that I thought he had a gigantic stick up his ass, which by the way, was taken way out of context. While it's true that I did say that about Sky, it just so happened that that was my first impression of Sky. In no way, shape, or form, do I feel the same way about Sky now. Or my dad addressing me by one of his favorite pet names of his in front of company. Talk about embarrassing.

"Syd dear, would you mind giving me a hand in the kitchen?" my mom asked.

I started to head towards the kitchen when Sky grabbed me by the arm to stop me from doing so.

"Whoa, where do you think you're going? You can't leave me alone with your dad! He hates me!" Sky whispered.

"Relax Sky. I'll only be gone for a half an hour tops. Besides, it'll give you two a chance to get to know one another," I whispered back.

Who am I kidding? It's more like it'll give my dad a chance to scare Sky off like he did with all my other dates. Hopefully though, my father won't scare Sky off.

"That's the thing Syd. I don't **want **to get to know him!" Sky replied in a normal voice.

My father cleared his throat. From the expression on his face and his body language, he didn't appear to be very happy. I think it was safe to say he heard Sky's last remark seeing how he was standing only a few feet away from us.

"I'm not deaf you know!" my dad commented.

I put my hands on Sky's shoulders and looked at him face to face. "Please Sky. Will you just give it a shot, for me?" I asked giving Sky a puppy dog face.

Sky sighed. "Okay," he replied.

I gave Sky a quick peck on the cheek. I would've given him more than just a peck on the cheek, but since my dad was standing a few feet away, I don't think he would've thought too highly of that.

"Thanks Sky," I said happily before heading towards the kitchen to help my mom.

XXXXXXXXXX

I was busy cutting up vegetables for a salad while my mom was busy preparing a casserole.

"So, Sky seems nice," my mom said.

"Yeah, he is," I replied.

My mom opened the refrigerator to get a few ingredients for the casserole. Once she got what she needed, she closed the refrigerator door.

"He seems quite the looker too," my mom commented.

I started to blush when my mom made that remark. I fixated my gaze on the tomatoes that I happened to be dicing hoping that my mom wouldn't notice that I was blushing.

"I'm happy for you Sydney. Really, I am. I can tell that Sky makes you happy, and as a parent, that's all you hope for when it comes to your children. That they are happy," my mom stated.

"Thanks mom," I responded.

I felt something paw at my foot. I looked down and saw our family dog, Sasha. She was a tan, female Pomeranian. She only weighed about 7 pounds, and she didn't even come up to the back of my knee in height. I noticed that she was wearing a cute, little pink sweater that I had bought her for Christmas last year.

"Hey Sasha! How's my little girl doing today?" I asked while crouching down so that I was more at her level.

Sasha was two years old. My parents got me Sasha for my sweet sixteenth birthday. Sasha was very friendly. She got along with everybody even though I was probably her favorite. After I left for S.P.D., my parents took care of Sasha for me. They entered her in practically every dog show imaginable, and Sasha got a fair share of Best in Show ribbons and trophies.

I scooped Sasha up and held her in my arms. "I just hope dad doesn't scare Sky off like all my other dates. For once in my life, I'd like to have an actual boyfriend, you know? All I've ever had thus far are dates that only lasted for one night and never called again because they were afraid of my dad," I stated.

"I don't think you have to worry about your father scaring off Sky. After all, Sky's a power ranger just like you are. I imagine you deal with criminals that are more frightening than an overprotective father," my mom said.

I walked over and looked out the sliding glass door that led to the backyard. I saw Sky and my dad talking to each other. I wonder what they were talking about, and more importantly, how that was going.

My mom put the casserole in the oven to bake. "If you want, you can go and play with Sasha and get reacquainted with her. I'll finish up preparing the salad for you," my mom said.

"Thanks mom," I replied. I put Sasha down on the ground. "Do you want to go to your room Sasha?"

She barked, stood up on her hind legs, and pawed the air.

XXXXXXXXXX

After lunch, my parents, Sky, and I were in the backyard by the pool. It was a huge pool too. It was probably the size of the pools they use in the Olympics.

"Syd tells us that you're afraid of the water. What are you some sort of wuss?" my dad remarked.

"Dad, that's not what I said!" I exclaimed.

Now I regretted even telling my father in the first place. I had told my parents over the phone that Sky couldn't swim after our day off at the beach. Of course, back then, Sky and I weren't dating.

"I'm not afraid of the water!" Sky retorted.

My dad had a weird sort of smile on his face. He stepped into the house for a moment, and when he returned, he was holding a blue Speedo.

"Prove it," my dad said.

I was torn. On one hand, Sky didn't need to prove anything to my dad. Sky couldn't swim, so he shouldn't go through with this. On the other hand, I always wondered what Sky would look like in a Speedo.

"What are you waiting for? Put it on," my father said shoving the Speedo into Sky's chest.

"Come on. He doesn't have to do that," my mom stated.

Sky gave it some thought, but he must've decided to accept his challenge as he headed inside to get changed into the Speedo.

A few moments later, the sliding glass door opened and Sky came out clad in the blue Speedo. I licked my lips and whistled at him. He looked so damn hot. Sky even looked better than he did on our day off at the beach when I saw him in nothing but his boxers. I had no idea looking better than that was even possible. Sky cautiously approached poolside.

"What are you waiting for? Get in," my dad said shoving Sky into the pool.

Sky thrashed about in the pool desperately trying to stay afloat. I was appalled at my father's actions. There was no reason for shoving Sky into the pool whatsoever. I could see the fear in Sky's eyes. Without hesitation, I jumped into the pool despite being fully clothed. I grabbed hold of Sky, swam over to the steps, and helped him out of the pool.

"Dad! Why did you do that? You know Sky can't swim!" I yelled at my father not even bothering to hide my anger.

I noticed that Sky was trembling. It's not that I blamed him either. The water wasn't exactly warm. Plus, Sky was whether he wanted to admit it or not, terrified of drowning.

"Well, he has to learn sometime," my dad replied.

"You really think **that **is the way to teach him?" I countered.

"I was doing him a favor. What better way to overcome your fear than to face it head on?" my father responded.

I gave my father a dirty look. 'In that case, since you're afraid of heights, why don't I just shove you out of an airplane?' I thought to myself. I grabbed Sky's hand and was concerned by how much Sky was shaking.

"Come on Sky. Let's go. We've obviously overstayed our welcome," I said pulling Sky inside, but not before glaring daggers at my father.

XXXXXXXXXX

As I drove us back to the Academy, I was apologizing like crazy to Sky. I knew that this probably wasn't the most enjoyable experience for him.

"I want to apologize for the way my father behaved. I don't think the whole time we were there, he was nice to you once. He had no right shoving you into the pool like that. That was simply uncalled for. It shouldn't surprise me that he treated you like that. He always does this to my potential boyfriends," I stated.

"Does what?" Sky asked his voice still a little shaky.

"My father always scares off potential boyfriends. I guess I foolishly thought he would behave differently with you," I reflected.

"I tried giving him a chance Syd. I really did," Sky said his voice no longer shaky.

I held his hand in mine. He must be trying to put on a front so that I wouldn't worry about him.

"I know Sky. I appreciate that too. I'm sorry for making you meet my parents. I guess it wasn't such a great idea after all," I commented while massaging the back of Sky's hand with my thumb.

Sky looked deep into my eyes. His eyes said he forgave me. He took his free hand and brushed a strand of hair from my eyes. His hand came to a rest against my cheek. Having his hand there like it was sent tingles down my spine. His hand was so soft, and his touch was so gentle.

"Listen to me Syd," Sky started to say. "Your father didn't scare me away, so don't you worry. I'm not going anywhere."

**So, I finally got around to updating this. I've been sick since Thursday, and in fact I'm not over it yet, so sorry for not updating sooner. Once again, the chapter with Syd's POV ended up being longer than the one with Sky's POV. Feel free to leave me a review. You can give me constructive criticism if you like, but don't just flame me please. Thank you very much for reading this chapter. **


End file.
